gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gonzalo84
Buffy Wiki I haven't seen many active Admin's on the Buffy Wiki. Do you know of any? 03:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Din's Fire... but nevermind... I'll make you admin there. My Buffy Wikibreak isn't over yet. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Awwww yay!! Thanks :) BTW, what is the license template you use for actor images? 03:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am re-watching the entire series now with my boyfriend- we started tonight with s1 ep-1-4 so I will be editing there more often I am sure :) Complete Guide to Westeros Your version was much closer to the original than mine, now that I know that you can do them that way the others will go faster. I thought you had to make them very different. The only apostrophe that I found that I hadn't put in was the one for "father's bed". I tried to check thoroughly, was that the only mistake? Should the photo of Theon with the direwolf have been put in the gallery rather than in the Season 1 section?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, each Aerys should have been followed by an apostrophe. Darn, this time I really thought I had checked enough. Maybe I need to wait an hour, take a break and then reread. I'll try that. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Buffy Wiki part deux Ok, clarify for me... give me an example what you would write past tense and what you wouldn't... lol. Sorry, I can be slow at times. And don't sell yourself short, you still register roughly around 35-40thousand views/hits a day on the wiki :) That's really good! Ok, I won't mess with the pic licensing- I may create a generic license statement though and put it on the community page somewhere. Just so we have it somewhere as a disclaimer, in case they do ever look. 16:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I gotcha now :) Thanks. Oh, I also want you to consider making Ownerman an Admin. I've noticed he's made over 2,000 edits, and he really deserved it more than me. I think he could help me a lot while you are on hiatus. Just a thought :D -- 03:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Catagories Yes, I did add some new houses to put people in the Catagories of the Houses that their information boxes said they owed alligence to. Most of these went into houses that had already been established, Stark and Lannister primarily. I think I did add three or four Houses, but then I went back and deleted two of them, because you said not to make catagories that had less than three entries. I think you mean that I didn't add them to the Houses Catagory. Thanks for the heads up, I will go and do so now.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 04:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree they are pointless, that is why I do a search and see how many articles are related and would be included in the Catagory, and I deleted the ones that didn't. I'm going through the whole list of vassel houses now. About half of the house catagories are linked to the Vassel House Catagory and houses of a particular region Catagory and half aren't. I was adding the ones that weren't. I think it would probably make more sense that way. I'm probably not explaining that right.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I didn't catogize anyone under a name I'm just doing houses. Vassel House, House of the North, etc. what I was saying before was that instead of putting House Clegane (to use your example) into the Catagory of House Lannister, put it in the Catagory of House Clegane and then put that Catagory into the House Lannister. So when it's pressed you get all of the house articles together.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Category. It was actually auto correcting it that way. When it auto corrects I usually trust it better than my own judgement.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, let me know what you think about adding the category of the house rather than the house itself. This way the article page would take you to the category of that house, and then the houses category page would take you the category page of the house it owes alligence to. What do you think?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Winterfell Shepherd I did add one line to this, about Theon giving the gold pouch to Dagmer, and I corrected it to say that they were "orphans" and that Dagmer had gone back to kill him and his "wife". And those lines were correct. I'm being more careful with grammar. As for Cersei, I went to change it, but you had already done so. Ok, I see how the handmaiden's reference to Cersei was tangential, but Cersei's reference to Robert being an indifferent husband was relevant.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 17:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Are you on tonight? I was wondering if you were familiar with templates for references? I need help on another wiki I run. I am trying to set it up so that references will show at the bottom of the page, but having major issues. Thanks :) 03:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) In the books "The series is called ''A Song of Ice and Fire, not "Song of Ice and Fire''... please correct your modifications".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what I'm doing. I've been changing incorrect instances of "The" to "A". Not once have I changed it to just "Song of Ice and Fire". Please be more careful in the future, as this is the second time you've accused me of something I haven't done--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 22:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : I know you're not making that mistake. If you understood that I'm sorry, I just wanted you to place the "A" inside the links. That's all. And thank you for improving my latest cleanup spree. Its greatly appreciated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : I have been adding the "A" within the links in every instance that I've edited so far. And you're welcome. Of, course, I understand that honest mistakes are made.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 22:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Daenerys I Targaryen Thanks, I will go and leave a note about it on the other wiki.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Eddard and Catelyn This is a work in progress; I only started writing it yesterday. I have not gotten to the point of proof-reading for commas yet. As for Brandon riding to his wedding, that is in the book, but I thought it was also in the Complete Guide to Westeros, which would make it canon. I will check. Yes, I have used the term "Crown Prince", but I will stop doing so. I am still making descisions about how much information about other characters to include. I will reread QueenBuffy's "Drogo and Daenerys" as a guide. Thank you for proofreading, I always appreciate constructive criticism.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'm new at the forum, and still don't know how it work... 14:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Italics Ok, I'll see how the other films were put in and do it the same way. Also, there needs to be a concensous for an apostrophe on a name ending in an "s". I put in an 's and had "s" taken out as unnecessary. Then when I removed one it was put back in. I looked it up on Wikipedia and apparently even the Supreme Court can't decide if the "s" is needed after the apostrophe on a name ending in "s".Ch'vyalthan (talk) 04:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Words ending in "s" DO NOT add another possessive apostrophe-S. Never. For example, "the daughter of Stannis" is written as "Stannis' daughter", NEVER "Stannis's daughter". There is no debate.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) What you want me to do Sorry I left this message on my page, but I'm not sure you got it. Do you want me to go through the whole Mentioned Character category and remove them all from the "Image Needed" category only, or from both the "Image Needed" and "Quote Needed" categories. I will be happy to take out the ones I put in and the one others put in, as well. Please just tell me which ones.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) storm of swords book compilation I'm sorry. Spoilers from the novels, ' Quotes I had that quote for Armeca so I added it in when I put took her out of the quote needed category. I have other quotes, but I'll wait until I finish and go back and add those in. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I think I've taken all the only mentioned characters out. I still think that a house sigil would be better than nothing. That's how it's done on the Family Trees on the major character pages. It would make the Characters category pages look better. I checked for quotes, but didn't find many where a quote was put in, but the "Quote Needed" category hadn't been removed. I found a lot more characters that had spoken in the show, but didn't have quotes and weren't in the "Quote Needed" category. I didn't add them; I just made a list. I wasn't sure what the reaction would be if I started adding more people in than I was taking out. However, I'll be getting quotes for them or at least trying to in the next few days. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 10:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :"Quote needed" isn't so bad as "Image needed", as theoretically, any character mentioned or referred to in dialogue can have a quote attributed to them. Things like "Luthor Tyrell", however, which you added "Quote Needed" to, SHOULD NOT AND CANNOT have a quote, because they're only known of from family trees. "Quote Needed" can broadly be used for anything mentioned in actual, on-screen dialogue, even by other people.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I did not put "Luthor Tyrell" in the "Quote Needed" category, I only put him in the "Image Needed" category, and then took him out. I still think there could be the image of the House Sigil as there is in the Family Trees. It would make the Characters category page look better. I went through every character and there were only a couple of things I found that I had done wrong, such as putting Mace Tyrell in the "Quote Needed" category. He was one of only two season 3 people that already had a quote. I did find several people who had been given quotes, but had not then been removed from the category, and I took them out. I did find a couple of others not in a category they should have been in like the Lord of Bones. I also removed the image and quote needed categories that other people had put in, for characters only written about in books. I removed everyone who was only mentioned that I had added to the "Quote Needed" and "Image Needed" categories, as I had been instructed to do. I never added anyone who was only written about in a book to the "Quote Needed" category. I found lots of characters who actually spoke during the show or were spoken about who did not have quotes. I didn't add in more people to "Quote Needed", because of all the fuss, but I made a list and will try to get the quotes. If I can't find them or can't make out what they are saying or just get tired, I'll add them into the category and let someone else take a shot at it. About the Aggo page, I did catch that Rakharo was spelled with an "h" and thought I had changed it, but apparently something happened as it didn't publish the correction. Thanks for catching that. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 21:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thos charactes don't require sigil images on the infoboxes because they already have sigils by their names--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Valyria We need to differentiate articles with "Valyria" in the title, however I think having a disambiguation page (as the default link) isn't really necessary. What I think we should do is have "Valyria" redirect automatically to "Valyrian Freehold", as this is what is usually meant. A link to a disambiguation page can go on the top of this. Meanwhile, I think we should retitle the article on the specific capital city to "Old Valyria", to keep the titles distinct (and not without justification, as they've called it that at times). Other things aren't so ambiguous; "Valyrian peninsula", "Valyrian steel", and "the Doom of Valyria" won't really be confused with the ancient empire, though I would put them in the disambiguation page as "Valyria related topics".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Smallfolk I think soldiers should be in a separate category from smallfolk. Well, "Palla" is a smallfolk living in Winterfell, but actual guardsmen like Polliver should be in a "soldiers" category.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit I was trying to edit and it won't let me. It is just like when I first joined and it would only let me edit in monobook. I edited War of Five King's. There were a lot of mistakes and I corrected them. Now it won't even let me check the edit history. I was working now on changing the word Harrenhall to Harrenhal . There is one in the "in the book" section of Old Gods and the New, but it won't let me change it. Am I not allowed to edit while my case is under review, because I need to rewrite my article that's in my sandbox. What about making a blog. Is that OK? Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:03, January 23, 2013 (UTC) It is terribly frustrating having to work in monobook. Please let me know the rules about whether I am allowed to edit.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:13, January 23, (UTC) P.s. I had an idea that I told Dragon the other day. Can we get quotations for mentioned only in book sources characters out of A Complete Guide to Westeros? We do use it as canon for background information.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) It's letting me edit again in wikia. If I can't edit I need to upload that list of all the characters that spoke or were spoken about into the "Quote Needed" category so someone else can do itCh'vyalthan (talk) 13:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) War of Five Kings Usually I never comment or question a revision by an admin, but my revision of War of Five King's was not a bad one. The word strength was misspelled twice in that article. It said that Stannis and Renly have "raise" their own armies instead of "raised". It didn't mention that Eddard had been named regent before being charged with treason. It said the Lannister forces "has" responded instead of "have". The name Greyjoy was misspelled. It said "on" the wake of Eddard's execution instead of "in" the wake. Your revision put all of these errors back into the article. These were actually things that were wrong that I corrected. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 13:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I edited War of Five King's again. Please, please read it and you will see that my edits are good.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 14:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Quotes I was going to continue with finding quotations, but then I realized that I may not be here in a week, and I have to wrap up all of my loose ends, just in case. I have this list of people that quotes exist for who still need them, but as I can't do it, I'll have to add them to the "Quote Needed" category. They have been checked, but I will go through and double check to be sure that they speak or are spoken about and do not currently have posted quotes. In fact I'll probably recheck the whole thing just to be sure. I'll make a note to Dragon so he doesn't think I've gone "insane" again. I like to visit actors Wikipedia pages, and, when I find a fact that is new, I jot it on a list. I have two loose leaf pages of notes. I have to input this stuff if a time is coming when I can't, so I'll have to stop looking for quotes, for now at least. I think quotes would be a good idea on every page, not just characters, but castles, cities objects etc. If it is decided that we can use The Complete Guide to Westeros for quotes, it would give us quotes for lots of people, institutions, events, eras, etc. It would make the wiki look really polished. I will check in with you before starting anything major.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 16:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed This is nearly empty. If it is a valid category, I'll add to it, if not I'll empty it so it disappears.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 23:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I've gone through the Characters category so often I'm seeing these people in my sleep. Hot pie and the Tickler are names, so I didn't include them in with the unnamed. I asked this once before, are the animals characters? The Three-eyed raven is in Characters, but the wolves aren't. The wolves have more right to be so, if they aren't, then the raven has to come out.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 01:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Quotations around episodes One of the things Dragon says I did consistently wrong was putting quotations around episodes. There are quotations around episodes throughout this wiki. In picture descriptions, in info boxes, in galleries, and even in references. I see them everywhere. I was going to start making the effort to remove them, but I'm not sure where to even start. Any advice?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) P.s. I started doing searches on misspelled stuff and I've been able to find and remove a lot of weird stuff: Danerys, Barratheon, Mamoa, etc. Kit Harington's info box had the title "Kit Harrington". When I'm less tired, I need to go through all the minor characters next as there are several uncredited extras in there who I think should be in the background category instead. Which leads to another question. There are several uncredited extras who are described as reoccurring background characters. Are they background characters or reoccurring characters? Or are they both? Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Progress I think I've got the characters in the right categories, and I've burned through one page of my actor notes. Just to check before I do some thing, actors have a star category, but no categories for the others: minor characters and extras. I was going to make those. I have so much practice now that it shouldn't take that long. Also, I never got an answer on my question of the idea of getting quotes from The Complete Guide to Westeros. To clarify, I'm not going to do it, I was just asking if it was a possibility. I think it would be nice if every page started with a quote, as it really improves the appearance of the page. Have to go. iPad needs recharging. Still looking out for quotations around episodes, those really are everywhere. It will be a massive job to remove them all.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, no more incidentals. Can I put in those actor categories when I come back?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 23:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) *First, yes, for future reference for other editors, I think the Complete Guide to Westeros is a good source of quotes, albeit, ones from the actual TV series are preferable - i.e. quotes about Ned Stark should be from the TV series, but if there is no other quote for "Valyria" etc., we'll use the Complete Guide as a second best. The idea being that not everyone bought the Blu Ray box or viewed the Complete Guide on youtube or whatever; we need to be geared towards casual viewers strictly watching only the 10 aired episodes. I didn't point this out sooner...because I don't want to encourage you to contribute to this wiki in any way whatsoever. *Second, Gonzalo84 already told you to stop making hour by hour "progress reports" touting how much wonderful work you've done...and instead, you might try doing "actual work". *Third, do you comprehend that there's a formal vote to have you banned from this wiki? What ''purpose is served by launching into a binge of work which you cannot possibly finish before next Tuesday when the final decision is made? Are you trying to finish all of this before next Tuesday, in the hopes that this will "sway our opinion" with your wonderful work? You're a walking disaster area and this wiki will only get back on track once you are removed. *Fourth, as I said on your own talk page....THESE were your character notes? Things you read off IMDB and Wikipedia? ANYONE could have done that. *Fifth, my heart leaps for joy inside whenever you announce that "my iPad needs recharging" because it means we get a few hours without the distraction of your editing. That, and you're still buffoonish enough to keep pleading "but I'm using an iPad!" as an excuse for either not loading images, or, stopping needed editing half-finished because you're out of charge. These are "explanations" but not "excuses" ...in much the same sense that "I am lazy" would technically be an "explanation" but not an "excuse". Seriously....do you think this wiki is about a TV series, and its thousands of viewers...or about you? WE DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE TURNING IN BAD WORK, only that you are. Think objectively. Your personal reasons for being physically unable to contribute as well as any other user SHOULD NOT AFFECT US. There isn't some online anti-discrimination law against that....again, if someone came on here and said "I can only use a computer with a keyboard that has all the vowel-keys removed from the keyboard"...THAT WOULD NOT BE A LEGITIMATE EXCUSE. So why should we care if you have an iPad, or if you're banging two rocks together? All that matters is you're turning in bad work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Major Characters I didn't put Ygritte in minor characters, she was already there. I made her character supporting because of that. Talisa wasn't listed in either major or minor, but if Ygritte was minor having more screen time. I'll change them.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I am consulting the list on every character. Ygritte was listed as minor and Talisa wasn't there at all. I agree with you that it was something neglected some where along the line, but we caught it now. That's good. I'll change it.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Actors It will work with the categories you suggested. Starring cast, supporting cast, minor roles. I can fix it. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 09:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I had to fix this. I had a stomach ache and couldn't sleep until I did it. I put in the categories you said, except I used "Supporting Role" instead of "Supporting Cast", because I already had a bunch of people in there. I don't plan on making any more categories, I'll just put people into existing ones, but I had to fix this. I found a photo on Aimee Richardson's IMD'b entry. It's of Myrcella and Tommen looking in horror at something during the Hand's Tournament (Ser Hugh or Clegane's horse probably). I dont think it's on the wiki yet. I did good work today. I corrected several wrong facts, one in Fire and Blood that Ser Ilyn was the one that held up Eddard's head, and I added the reference list to Wolf and the Lion. And even though I started out doing the Actor categories wrong, I did fix them, and they exist now. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 11:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Moving up banning timeline There wouldn't be much point in waiting until Tuesday, except, that the other admins haven't commented yet. You already got The Bastard of Bolton's attention, but as for Admins, I've left notes for Werthead and QueenBuffy, they should get back to that in a day or two. (I also left a note for OPark77, but he's been on break from the wiki since November, so if the other three people weigh in but he hasn't, we probably shouldn't wait for him). But we at least need QueenBuffy and Werthead to weight in; this can't look like an "unfair" snap judgement done in a fit of pique. We can't have him running around saying we're unfair bullys. Rather, solemnly evaluating his record, he has to be formally rejected by this wiki's contributors.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, that is the very reason why I didn't outright ban him.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Were the decision mine (which it is not), I think that the "Eddard and Catelyn" article which Ch'Vyalthan has been working on for the past few weeks should be '''deleted out of hand; it would be easier to restart from scratch at a later date than put up with his nonsense. It would be a final proclamation that his work truly was useless. Moreover, he seems to be treating it as a parting shot to the wiki: "haha, you're banning me but I'm still determined to get that Eddard and Catelyn article uploaded" - working away at it for 22 hours straight even when he knows he's being banned. Destroy all Ch'Vyalthan touched.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::According to the Block Log, Ch'Vyalthan still has a ban with "with an expiry time of 1 year", and not permanent. Is it actually permanent?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, good then. It is officially a permanent ban. And if for some reason due to wiki mechanics only setting one year bans at maximum (I'm not sure on that), even if he comes back in a year we just automatically re-apply the ban. :::It is done then. In which case: Heads, spikes, walls.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Bolton Template I edited the Bolton template, removing Ramsay Snow as the heir, but now it simply says " }" on the template, but when I go to edit it again, there is now "heir" in the edit page. Did I do something wrong? [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 00:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Kovarro Hey, can you change something on AWOIAF? I don't have an account there. I need you to remove Kovarro from the "characters only in the TV series" category. As explained in the "in the books" section on Kovarro, he's not so much "new" as "renamed"; apparently because they thought "Jhago" sounded too much like "Khal Jhaqo", they renamed it "Kovarro"...and then switched the names and descriptions of Rakharo and Jhago/Kovarro. Thus while the book Jhago is younger and skilled with a whip, and book Rakharo is slightly older and skilled with a sword, "TV-Rakharo" is younger and skilled with a whip, and "TV-Jhago" (Kovarro) is slightly older and skilled with a sword. He's not really a "new" character, anymore than "Yara Greyjoy" was.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Well yes he's more of an expy, but even the AWOIAF page interlinks by saying that "Rakharo in the TV series seems to be based on Jhago".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Summer Islands and Sothoroys At the moment we have no confirmation that the Viewer's Guide map will be updated. Given that Dany has already reached the eastern-most-part of her journey (at Qarth, according to GRRM) and S3 will be spent in areas on the existing map, HBO may choose not to bother. In that case the TV show and books will simply have different maps, with Great Moraq and other places simply not existing in the TV show version of the world. Once S3 starts we should know for sure, and should hold fire on adding any Land of Ice and Fire locations until then (and then only what are shown on the TV show's map). --Werthead (talk) 12:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Permanent banning Hi Gonzalo. Regarding your message to The Dragon Demands - to permanently ban someone from a wiki, you select "other time period" from the drop-down menu, and write "infinite" in the box below. Hope that helps.-- 11:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks man.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello, I am Daniel, I come from Merlin Wiki and as that show as ended I began watching Game of Thrones after my friends convinced him to and I could not have regretted it less! I have been hooked and now have to go through torture waiting for Season 3! ;) It is an amazing show, best TV show I've watched, it is so unique and original. This Wiki too is good but there is just one thing I must protest about, and that is the background for the form on the edit menu. I know I could easily edit this out in my personal CSS/JS, but it really is very difficult to read the text on top of it. Could you at least lighten it, or put a coating of colour or something over it? It doesn't even match the background, I can what it's getting at and the concept is nice, but it is an eyesore with the text on top! Also have you considered more customisation and JS featyres for your Wiki, such as custom skins for your buttons and toolbars, a "jump to top" button (this can all be found on the developer Wiki), an auto-refresh for your Wiki activity.. just to list a few. I hope to talk again! Daniel Hello thnx for the warm welcome and the explanations given. This wiki looks great! MIGR (talk) 09:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) House navboxes Shouldn't Great Houses like the Starks or Lannisters have their own current House navbox at the bottom of the page, for ease of navigation?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, I see: yes the bottom half about "Sworn Houses" becomes redundant, but the stuff about family, heirs, and titles is still needed; we should keep the "Stark navbox" etc. while removing the redundant info.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. I'll modify the infoboxes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandals and Layout Dragon Demands has been promoted. We had a significant vandal attack yesterday, but fortunately I was online at the time and able to stop it in its tracks, so yes, this is going to be a problem. I don't really see any option other than to clean up and lock any articles that are targetted in particular. As for the background, I agree but it's going to be difficult to find a good way of using the new S3 artwork on the wiki. Some of the American newspapers are using a version where the shadow of the dragon falls across the text of their actual articles, but I'm not sure if that would work here, or if it would look too weird if it did (plus it would mean changing the colour scheme of the whole wiki).--Werthead (talk) 15:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : Wikia Staff is going to create a new layout for us. :) 18:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Colour scheme I like the backdrop, but it isn't meshing well with the wiki colour scheme. Ironically, the new colour scheme we've just adopted on the I&F Wikia actually might be a better match for this background. Otherwise perhaps increasing transparency, so the dragon shadow is more visible? At the moment it looks a bit odd.--Werthead (talk) 20:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I agree the image needs to be a tad bit smaller so that we can make out that the shadow is indeed a dragon. Also, the section headings are still red/gold...as well as the visual box is still showing the crown. I will message the Joe from Wikia about it. :) 22:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Stannis Great! I will check on it, if you haven't already. 02:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stannis Image I think I'm going to wait and see what HBO releases as it's newest still of Stannis. The screencap you uploaded seemed a bit green in hue/tint. :) There's no rush. 19:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Contest I wanted to let you (and the other admins) know that the Create Your House contest is currently live. I am going to put a link to it in the main page slider (hope you don't mind). I will keep you guys updated on judging and prizes. Also, speaking of slider, there is currently a link to Westeros.org. Would you mind if we change that link to go to Wikia's A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki? Let me know and thank you. ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :We would vehemently mind. The entire point of Game of Thrones wiki is that the A Wiki of Ice and fire crowd from Westeros.or co-opted THE wiki about the TV show before it even started, leaving the pissant Wikia A Song of Ice and Fire wiki to wither on the vine. No, do not change the links. Burden not Columbia with your chaff.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) User name I have to say, I'm a little offended by user Taint Maggot's name. What do you think we could do about this, if anything? 07:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know... how did we get "The Bastard of Bolton" to change his name and become "The Boy Who..."--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the staff came to him. I will bring this to them however. It's quite the vile name. Thank you. 15:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Name... I'd prefer to meet you in chat and tell you there, if that's ok? 19:28, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure I am missing something because of the whole "not native english-speaker" thing, but I'd like to understand the offensive thing about Maggot's username. Is it a slur?Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC)" ::It's gross and it is offending to me. I'm sure it may be to others. If "Bastard of Bolton" was made to be changed, than I am sure the staff won't look too kindly at "Taint". That word coupled with "maggot" is nasty and I'm sort of appalled that you are defending it. I've already brought it to the staff, so it's their say. No need to defend it again. 20:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh I'm not defending it, I personally banned him out of hand simply for choosing such an offensive name. Oh I see what you mean: the above "I understand your concern" bit was just about shooting Gonazalo84 a message on his Talk page, explaining why this is a grotesque username (instead of waiting around for chat): even though "cunt" is a word on the TV show, I'd still ban anyone who used it as part of their username (Ch'Vyalthan had the odd habit of not wanting to repeat curse words used in-dialogue, instead going out of his way to make awkward phrases to get around it; it was kind of labored).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I was wondering! lol And I explained to him in chat. I'm going to go ahead and remove the explanation- even that sounds gross lol. 20:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Characters significantly changed CestWhat is starting to argue against the very concept of comparing books to TV adaptations so I'm going to ask your opinions on this: I think my section on Robb/Talisa/Catelyn was a bit too acerbic and negative, though I don't have time to rewrite it now. Are there other things you feel need to be changed? I'm looking for a specific list of things which need to be fixed. CestWhat seems upset by the Osha/Asha/Yara stuff, though I've posted a link to a WiC news post which pretty much sums up the whole thing anyway. CestWhat opposes making the basic comment that "Asha is a more significant character than Osha so it's curious why they'd change Asha's name and not the wildling's name, but maybe they just didn't realize this at first because Asha wasn't in season 1". I am a WikiDragon, not a WikiKnight. We do what needs to be done.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Robb Pic I know you are a right to like or not like whatever pic, but I prefer the other family tree picture for Robb Stark I used. I liked it because it show how light brown his hair colour is. CestWhat (talk) 16:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Alayaya In "Lord Snow" in the scene where Catelyn first meets Littlefinger, is the dark-skinned prostitute sitting behind him supposed to be Alayaya?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Opposition Would you be opposed if I banned CestWhat? For 1 - pervasive and unrepentant spelling errors, 2 - pestering the Admins (particularly during a very busy time), 3 - linking to a youtube clip. I increasingly look to the strict standards of the Mass Effect Wiki, and realize that if they can maintain such high editing standards, why can't we?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Portal Oh sure. Do we have a new image of Stannis yet? I'm pretty sure I uploaded a new Jon image in the cast portal, but I will double check when I get home later. 18:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC)